


Sleepover

by sarahjacobs



Series: Adventures In Babysitting & Parenthood [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Babysitting, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Sarah and Katherine watch Elijah





	Sleepover

"And here is his bag of toys," David says handing Sarah the Batman backpack. "There's a few snacks—"

"Dave, we have snacks," Katherine laughs.

"Yeah but—" Jack chimes in but stops, unable to think of an answer.

"Bed time is 7:30," Crutchie tells them.

"It's the weekend!" Sarah exclaims, "It's a sleepover!"

The three of them stand their with their mouths open.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Jack mumbles, holding his son closer to his chest.

"Oh come on, give us the baby!" Katherine squeals holding her arms out.

"I am five!" Elijah protests from where his face was pressed against Jack's shoulder. "Not a baby!"

Jack hesitates but hands him over to Katherine who bounces up and down happily.

"Have fun, boys!" Sarah says going to close the door of the house but Elijah hollers in protest.

"Wait!" He says and tries to pry himself from Katherine's arms. She sets him down and he runs towards his parents.

"Bye Aba," He kisses David on the cheek, "Bye Papá," He kisses Jack on the cheek, "Bye Daddy!" He finally kisses Crutchie's cheek and pulls them all into a final hug.

"Alright, sport," Jack says and ruffles his hair, "Behave for Aunt Saz and Kath okay?"

"Okay!" He runs back into the house.

"Have fun!" Katherine calls and Sarah locks the door as they walk away.

"Alright, Eli," Katherine says, "What do you want to do?"

Elijah shrugs and continues playing with the laser light. Sarah giggles as their cat, Marie, chases after it.

Katherine takes a seat beside him on the couch, Sarah on the other side and watch until Elijah gets bored.

"Want to make some cookies?" Sarah asks after a few moments. Elijah cheers and rushes towards the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes," Katherine giggles and they follow behind him.

Elijah pulled the step stool from the bathroom into the kitchen, his apron hanging loosely around his neck. Sarah ties it for him as Katherine gathers the ingredients.

"No! You have to use a spoon..." Katherine is cut off by flour flying everywhere. Elijah giggles and Sarah covers her mouth to stop from laughing. Katherine takes a deep breath but laughs nonetheless.

"Sarah—" She wheezes, "Why would you try and dump the flour!"

Sarah just laughs harder, causing Elijah to laugh even harder.

"I just...forgot!" She manages, clutching her side. "I'm sorry, Kathy."

Katherine looks at the pairs flour covered hair and clothes and laughs a bit more, "Alright, you guys go get cleaned up and I'll finish this up. Then we'll go grab a bite to eat."

Sarah leads Elijah to the half bathroom. She helps him out of his flour covered t-shirt. Sarah mentally smacks herself, "Let me go grab your other shirt, don't move!"

She rummages through his backpack until she finds his shirt and rushes back to the bathroom to find him standing completely still.

"Elijah?" Sarah asks, grabbing a towel in the process. "What are you doing?"

Elijah doesn't respond and Sarah looks at him strangely. "Eli?" No answer. She shrugs and begins cleaning off his hands, arms and hair. He stands stiff.

"Elijah?" She repeats.

"You said, "don't move!"" Elijah whispers and Sarah giggles.

"Eli, you can move now. I didn't want you getting flour everywhere," Sarah tells him, handing him the clean shirt.

"Oh," Elijah giggles.

—

Elijah stands in between Sarah and Katherine, holding both of their gloved hands with his own. He was singing a Christmas song to himself but loud enough to where Katherine and Sarah could hear him. With each step you could hear the toys clinking together in the backpack (he refused to leave home without it).

Katherine pulled them towards the IHOP even though Sarah protested. "Pancakes and cookies? Jack, Dave and Crutchie will kill us!"

“We won’t tell them,” Katherine grins holding the door open for them.

“You think Elijah can keep a secret?” Sarah says.

Katherine opens her mouth to respond but stops herself, “You’re right,” She mutters instead.

Sarah laughs and the waiter leads them to a booth. Elijah takes a seat across from his Aunts and tosses his gloves onto the table. He gets rid of his coat and hat as well. Katherine sighs and takes the clothing off the table and places it beside her.

“Hi, I’m Cher—”

“Hi, I’m Elijah!” The five year old greets holding out his small hand.

Cher stares at it for a moment before smiling and shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“No my name’s Elijah!” He corrects. Sarah and Katherine laugh.

“Sorry,” Cher says, “Nice to meet you, Elijah.”

“Thank you,” He says and goes back to coloring the menu.

“Drinks?”

“Two milks,” Katherine orders for her and Sarah, “Eli what do you want?”

“Chocolate milk!” He shouts happily.

“Shh, Eli, don’t shout.”

“Sorry,” He says and begins to whisper, “Chocolate milk.”

Sarah shakes her head and goes back to looking at the menu.

—

“I wonder what Daddy is doing?” Elijah wonders aloud as he lines up his cars to race.

Katherine shrugs, “Eating dinner I would suppose.”

“At—” Elijah pauses to ask Sarah what time it is, “At seven fifteen! That’s almost bed time!”

Elijah stops playing with the cars and climbs onto the couch and squished himself in between Sarah and Katherine. He leans his head against Katherine’s shoulder, watching the cartoon play on the TV.

“Tired already?” Sarah jokes, ruffling Elijah’s curly hair.

“Yeah,” He yawns and stretches out his arms, nearly hitting both girls in the face.

“At a sleepover?” Katherine adds in.

Elijah doesn’t answer, just grabs a blanket and lies himself across Katherine and Sarah’s laps. “Night Aunt Sarah, Aunt Kathy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t know how to end this, as usual.


End file.
